


The Third God

by Unreal_Kitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Archetypes, Belonging, Essays, Gen, Gods, Pagan Gods, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unreal_Kitty/pseuds/Unreal_Kitty
Summary: A thought on godhood and Loki’s place in the universe, since he spends so much time worrying about where he belongs and who he belongs to.





	The Third God

Odin has three children.

 

Thor, the God of Thunder.

The god of rainclouds that promise to wash the sky clean, that water the earth and give life to crops.

The god of lightning, the electric spark that floods the brain and keeps the heart pumping.

The god who smiles on farmers and bids them fertility.

Thor, a god of beginnings, a god of life.

 

Hela, the Goddess of Death.

The goddess of the fallen, the lost, the tired dead ready for their last journey.

The goddess of memory, of shrines and tombstones, she who returned and demanded that the realm’s roots and the blood that coats them not be allowed to fade into nothingness.

The goddess who’s name is evoked only with whispered, wary tones.

A goddess of endings, a goddess of death.

 

Loki, the God of Mischief.

The god of laughter and eased tensions, and not taking life so seriously you miss it entirely.

The god of folk-heroes, of Robin Hoods and Odysseuses, the patron of clever foxes who solve their problems with brain and not brawn.

The god of chaos and pandemonium, the shapeshifter who finds a new face, a new path when the old one can’t keep up with a new world.

A god of changes, a god of second chances and new beginnings.

 

Loki is exactly where he is meant to be, and who he is meant to be.


End file.
